Fist of the North Star
Esta Saga é roterizada por Artyom. Inspirando em Hokuto no Ken, onde o protagonista Kyo Kusanagi, terá que procurar por informações pelo homem, cujo esse conhecido como o homem das 7 cicatrizes, forçado a ser conhecido o nome de verdade pelos cidadãos. E aquele que não souber, é severamente punido da pior forma por justamente não saber seu nome. Kyo é compartilhado do uso de Artyom por Gonan Yagami. Capítulo 1: O homem das 7 cicatrizes. Criança: *andando enquanto carrega um caixão* Homens: *passando de moto e dando chicotadas na criança* Criança: Argh! >< Motoqueiro boy: O homem das 7 cicatrizes não está feliz por você desconhecer o nome dele, isso é o seu castigo. ???: *andando de mãos no bolso e cabeça baixa ao passar 1 metro dos motoqueiros, até que para, virando de costas* Eu sugiro que vocês deixem essa criança em paz. Motoqueiros: *param* Motoqueiro Boy: Hey, você sabe quem tá castigando esse garoto? Você sabe o nome dele? Do homem das 7 cicatrizes? ???: Não, Isso não me interessa. Motoqueiros: Peguem ele *indo na direção de ??? em suas motos* ???: *se vira* He! *braços fica coberto por chamas* Motoqueiros: *tentando atropelar ???* Motoqueiro Boy: Um usuário de chamas? Droga, ele é um dos Goshasei!! ???: *joga uma onda de chamas na moto o explodindo* Motoqueiro Boy: *voando com a explosão* AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Motoqueiros: *restantes* Esse cara é perigoso, vamos fugir! ???: Rumpf *indo até a criança* Está bem? Criança: M-Meu irmão...m-minha vila... ???: O que eles queriam? Criança: É o homem das 7 cicatrizes...ele tá torturando todo mundo que não sabe seu nome...por favor, salve meu irmão e minha vila. ???: Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vila e nem seu irmão...porém esses caras me devem uma surra! * Na vila Motoqueiro: Vamos, diga qual é o nome dele? *apontando para estátua* Velho: Eu não sei o nome dele. Motoqueiro: Como não sabe? Não sabe o nome do homem das 7 cicatrizes? Motoqueiro: Essa é sua ultima chance, diga qual é o nome daquele homem? *apontando para estátua* Velho: E-Eu não sei. Motoqueiro: Você não sabe né? Então sua punição é cortar a cabeça daquele cara no chão. Se você não fizer, o próximo será você! *jogando velho para perto da cabeça no chão* Cabeça: Não! Não! Por favor não!!! Velho: *segurando lâmina* Cabeça: Não, por favor, não faça isso!!! Motoqueiro: Anda logo, quer ter a cabeça cortada no lugar dele? Velho: Perdão eu não posso, eu não posso! Motoqueiro: O que? Não pode? Lorde Kenshiro não tolera tolices! *perfurando velho pelas costas* Motoqueiro: Hahaha! Ninguém quer responder mesmo. Motoqueiros: *trazendo irmão da criança* Criança: Eu já disse que não sei qual é o nome do homem das 7 cicatrizes! Motoqueiro: Esse cara parece esperto. Você deve saber sim. Criança: Impossível, eu não sei nome dele. Motoqueiro: O que? Depois de ver as sete cicatrizes no peito dele você não sabe? Ele é o Lorde Kenshiro, o herdeiro do Hokuto Shinken. Criança: Lorde Kenshiro? Motoqueiro: Oh! Muito bem! Esse é o Lorde Kenshiro! Como recompensa, eu lhe concedo o privilégio de degolar a cabeça daquele homem! *jogando lâmina no chão* Criança: Não! Não! Motoqueiro: Pega logo a serra!!! *joga garoto no chão* Criança: *olha para o homem e fica assustado* Motoqueiro: Anda logo! *espeta o garoto com sua espada* Criança: Calma aí!!!! *pega a lamina e aponta para o pescoço do homem* Motoqueiro: Vai logo! *chuta o garoto* Criança: *escorrega e quase degola o pescoço do homem* Velho: Nenhuma criança devia ser obrigada a fazer isso! Motoqueiro: Como é que é velhote? ???: *entrando na vila com as mãos no bolso* Essa é a vila? Motoqueiro: *segurando velho* Ousa desafiar o lorde Kenshiro, velhote? Velho: Me solte! Me solte! ???: *ouvindo os barulho e correndo até lá* Kuso! *fala ao ver o que está acontecendo* Motoqueiro: Ah! Um cara novo na área! *jogando velho no chão* Velho: Urgh! Motoqueiro: Hey você, sabe qual é o nome daquele cara ali? ???: Querem o meu nome? *punho se enchendo de chamas* Motoqueiro: Não o seu. Queremos o nome do homem das 7 cicatrizes, daquela estátua ali? Você não sabe? ???: ...Cara tô nem aí para isso não... Motoqueiro: Então você não sabe? Tome! *dando serra para ???* Corte a cabeça *apontando para cabeça de homem presa no chão* ???: Não sei qual é o Problemas de vocês, mas isso está me enchendo! *correndo na direção do motoqueiro* Motoqueiro: Você quer se opor ao lorde Kenshiro? Peguem ele! *motoqueiro correndo na ??? com vários capangas* ???: *correndo até eles e dando um gancho de fogo em um deles e logo dando um soco de fogo jogando alguns longe, dando socos e chutes nos capangas que ficavam a frente dele* Saiam da minha frente seus lixos! Motoqueiros: AAAAAAAAAAH!! *voando longe* Velho: O nosso salvador chegou! ???: Ainda querem mais? *lançando um pilar de fogo no chão aonde estava alguns capangas* * Na base do homem das 7 cicatrizes Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *respirando forte* Airi, limpe-os bem. Airi: Sim, meu mestre. Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Eu quero que você limpe-os com a língua. *pondo pé no rosto de Airi* Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Você tem nojo das minhas botas? *chutando Airi* Airi: Não, meu mestre. Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Você é uma escrava inútil. Motoqueiro: Senhor, um dos Goshasei foi visto em uma das vilas que você dominou. Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *respirando forte* Um dos Goshasei? Qual deles? Motoqueiro: Pelo que parece, é um que pode controlar chamas. Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *respirando forte* Provavelmente é Shuren, o líder do exército Carmesim. Motoqueiro: Qual suas ordens senhor? Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *respirando forte* Enviem o Mr.Heart, o assassino de artes marciais para lidar com ele. * Na vila Garoto: Irmão! Irmão! Another bites the boy: Irmão? V-Você está bem? Garoto: Sim, o homem das chamas me salvou *abraçando irmão* Velho: Parece que o messias do fim do século foi corrompido. Kenshiro deve ser detido ou mais pessoas sofrerão. ???: Kenshiro? Velho, me fala quem é esse Kenshiro? Velho: Kenshiro é o homem das 7 cicatrizes, ele foi responsável pela queda de um ditador cruel chamado King, mas agora, ele está escravizando e matando pessoas. Sequestrando nossas mulheres e filhas e matando todos aqueles que vão contra sua vontade. ???: Hmm...e suponho que todos vocês queiram que eu derrote esse cara e trazer todas as pessoas que ele sequestrou de volta? Velho: Por favor, faça isso por nós ???: Não tenho nada melhor a fazer mesmo...por mim tudo bem. *mexendo os dedos em chamas dando um leve sorriso* Homem: Ancião! O homem das 7 cicatrizes chamou o matador de artes marciais. Velho: Isso é terrível. Kyo: Matador de artes marciais? Parece ser interessante. Velho: Ele não é como os outros capangas do homem das 7 cicatrizes. Ele pode matá-lo. Kyo: Continua a me Subestimar!? Heh, ele pode tentar. Velho: (Sua bravura trouxe esperança para este coração velho, obrigado kami-sama) * Cutscene/ Bar em outra vila Motoboy: Por que aquele idiota está demorando tanto? Motoqueiro: Bom, vamos lá ver. Motoboy: Hey! *batendo na mesa* Traz uma geladinha! Motoqueiro: Rápido! Barman: S-Sim. Motoboy: Não te dei permissão pra falar! Barman: *batendo contra balcão depois de ter derrubado suas bebidas* Motoqueiro: Hey, você sabe com quem está falando? Sabe pra quem nós trabalhamos? ???:Parem com isso por favor Motoboy: Quem disse isso? Motoboy: Senhor Heart. Motoqueiro: Nos desculpe por tudo que fizemos. Mr.Heart: *bocejando* É tão ruim quando vocês maltratam os aldeões. Eles trabalham duro para nos servir, não merecem um tratamento tão rude. Então, como um pedido de desculpas, vamos beber e depois limpamos tudo. *pondo mão na mesa* Vai lá pegar umas cervejas pra gente. Barman: S-Sim. *andando* Mr.Heart. Barman: Me desculpe senhor Heart, o acidente acabou quebrando umas garrafas. Heart: Isso dói... Mr.Heart: ISSO DÓI!!!! Motoqueiros: ! *olhando* Mr.Heart: *derrubando tudo* ISSO DÓI!!! Motoboy: Fujam! Motoqueiro: Mr.Heart ficou louco! Motoqueiro: Senhor Heart, se acalme! Mr.Heart: ISSO DÓI!!!!!!!!! Motoboy: Ouçam, nós vamos atacá-lo juntos para dar um fim nisso! Mr.Heart: ISSO DÓI!!!!! Motoqueiro: Lancem seus batões na direção dele agora! *lançando bastão* Motoqueiros: *lançando bastões* Mr.Heart: *sendo acertado em cheio* Motoqueiros: Conseguimos. Bastões afundando na barriga de Mr.Heart. Motoqueiro: Mas o que? Motoboy: Como isso é possível? Mr.Heart: *barriga joga bastão de volta para eles* Mr.Heart: Hahahaha. Vocês realmente acharam que podiam derrotar minhas habilidades? Motoboy: Não é nada disso senhor Heart, nos perdoe, nos perdoe! Mr.Heart: *dando tapão* Agora eu tenho que ir atrás do meu alvo. Que pena, eu queria tanto beber um pouco. *andando* Estado do bar. Enquanto isso. Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *deitando na cama e olhando para cima enquanto respirava forte* (Droga, meu irmão ainda está vivo.) Motoqueiro: *subindo as escadas* Motoqueiro: Senhor Kenshiro, Mr.Heart partiu para a aldeia. Hm? Lorde Kenshiro? Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *dormindo e respirando forte* Motoqueiro: (Ele pode acabar morrendo asfixiado, melhor tirar esse pano do rosto dele) Motoqueiro: *começa a ter ânsia de vômito* Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *abre os olhos* Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Hey! Motoqueiro: ! Motoqueiro: E-Eu não vi...juro! Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Por que está tão assustado? É medo do meu rosto? Motoqueiro: Não...não... Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Maldito. Você está me desprezando? Está tirando sarro do meu rosto? Motoqueiro: Claro, claro que não. Homem das 7 cicatrizes: *dando um soco no motoqueiro em um ponto vital* Homem das 7 cicatrizes: Ninguém mais vai me difamar como o meu irmão mais novo fez! * Na aldeia Crianças: *brincando* Homens: *carregando galões d'água* Kyo: *sentado no chão* Kuso, esse cara não vem? Já esperei demais aqui...cadê esse desgraçado? Barulho de ronco de motor. Homem: Eles voltaram! Corram! Homens, crianças e mulheres: *correndo* Kyo: *se levanta* Até que emfim hehe. Mr.Heart: *de braços cruzados em cima de uma motoneta* Pessoal, por favor, façam menos barulho. Esses motores me incomodam muito. Motoqueiros: Desculpe Mr.Heart. *estacionam na frente de Kyo* Mr. Heart: *desce da motoneta* Kyo: É você que está causando desgraça a esse povo então? Mr. Heart: Desgraça? Você me magoou, eu trato muito bem os trabalhadores do Lord Kenshiro. Kyo: Nenhum deles são escravos de vocês, vou te incinera maldito! Mr. Heart: Hehehe. *batendo na própria barriga duas vezes e esfregando* Kyo: Iiiiaaaa! *mandando Red Kick* Mr.Heart: *usando barriga de escudo e assim a perna de Kyo ficava presa na barriga do Mr.Heart* Mudada, minha barriga é invencível. *fazendo força e atirando Kyo para longe com a força da barriga* Kyo: Ah! *é jogado longe ao cair no chão roda duas vezes e depois se levanta* Agora você vai ver! Mr.Heart: *batendo no chão, saindo Geyser de pedra em baixo de Kyo* Kyo: *dando um pulo rápido para frente e logo correndo até ele* Mr.Heart: Você quer enfrentar minha barriga de novo? Por favor, não seja violento *puxando ar pela boca, assim era puxado* Kyo: *dá um pulo com chute* Mr.Heart: *pondo barriga na frente* Mudada, minha barriga é invencível. *pegando grab* Kyo: *ao ser arremeçado de novo gira no ar pegando o equilíbrio e pousando* Cara chato... Mr.Heart: Baka, minha barriga é a melhor arma do mundo. Agora você entende porque eu sou o matador de artes marciais, né? Kyo: Não me subestime!! Mr.Heart: Chamas? Kyo: *corre para cima dele e roda para trás dele* Mr.Heart: *se virando* Mas não muito rápido! Kyo: Kore ga...KUSANAGI NO KENDA!! Mr.Heart: *sendo acertado várias vezes na barriga, os punhos de Kyo ficam presos e Mr.Heart começa a pegar fogo, mas permanecia em silêncio por um tempo* Kyo: ... *dando dois chutes fracos em baixo e uma cotovelada na barriga para ele largar meus punhos* Mr.Heart: ISSO DÓI! ISSO DÓI! *correndo na direção de Kyo* Kyo: .... Mr.Heart: *agarrando Kyo, passando mão no ferimento, enquanto ainda pega fogo* ISSO DÓI MUITO! *dando tapão* Kyo: Sendo lançado longe se arrastando no chão e levantando balançando a mão como no Kof 14* Ora...Ora...o porco ficou zangado Hehe, vai virar Bacon! Mr.Heart: Hahaha! Você vai se machucar, vai com calma por fazer. *sentindo um cheiro de carne assada* Hmmmmmmmmm que cheiro glorioso. Quem está assando carne, eu quero um pouco por favor! Kyo: ... *corre até o Mr.Heart* Kurae! Mr.Heart: *pegando mais fogo com os ataques* Aaaah, eu estou virando um assado, Aaaaaaaahh!!!! Kyo: MOERO!!! Kyo: Hehe Moetaro? Enquanto isso. Motoqueiro: Lorde Kenshiro, o Mr.Heart foi morto pelo Shuren(=Kyo) ??: O que? Motoqueiro: Essa não é a pior das notícias. ??: Qual é a pior notícia? Airi! Limpe minhas botas direito! Airi: Sim, Kenshiro-sama. Motoqueiro: Um dos nossos motoqueiros disse a sua localização, lorde Kenshiro. Shure (=Kyo) está vindo atrás de você! ??: O que? Seus inúteis, vou ter que resolver isso. Como herdeiro do Hokuto Shinken, vou eliminá-lo. ??: Shuren, estarei te esperando no Heliporto. Vou mostrar a força do meu Hokuto Shinken. A hora da verdade. Kyo: *enquanto isso corria para encontra o causador de todo o caos* Miserável não o perdoarei! ??: *respirando forte* Então você sobreviveu. Sabe quem eu sou? O homem das 7 cicatrizes. ??: Eu sou o responsável por matar os pais da Airi e torná-la minha serva. Airi! Se apresente! Airi: Meu nome é Airi. O que você deseja meu mestre? Seu pedido é uma ordem. Airi: Agora eu entendo. Eu serei vendida a um novo mestre. Faça o que quiser comigo, meu novo mestre. Eu faço qualquer coisa. ??: Essa mulher perdeu a visão quando viu meu rosto assustador. Você será o próximo, não é? Shuren do Goshasei. Kyo: *arrebentando a porta com um chute* Está enganado eu deixarei a sua cara feia incendiada! *fogo nos punhos* ??: Se aproxime e eu mato a Airi. Kyo não respondia. ??: O que vai fazer? Vai ficar aí parado para que meus homens ataquem você ou vai sacrificar a vida da Airi. Kyo: Está com medo maldito? Cadê a sua coragem de um minuto atrás? Vem aqui e me enfrente seu covarde! ??: O que? Como ousa zombar de mim! Muito bem, então! ??: *batendo nos guardas e na Airi com pistola* Guarda: Kenshiro-sama? ??: Matem ele e a Airi! Se sobreviver, eu te esperarei lá em cima! *se virando e subindo as escadas* Guardas: Ouviram o senhor Kenshiro. Ataquem ele! Motoqueiros: *pulando na direção de Kyo com lanças e pedaços de madeira* Matem ele! Guarda: E você, Airi. Não tem mais utilidade para o nosso senhor Kenshiro. Hora de morrer. *puxando faca* Airi: Eu aceito tudo que você quiser, meu mestre. Kyo: Ora seu! *correndo para aonde os guardas pularam* ORYAH! Guardas sendo queimados e gritando de dor. Guarda: Mas o que? Aquele Shuren é assustadoramente forte! Mas não vai salvar a Airi! *avançando com faca na direção da Airi* Kyo: *se segura no ferro e dá um impulso para cima subindo* Eu não vou deixar! Kurae! *lança um projétil de fogo pelo chão no guarda* Guarda: Aaaaahh!! *largando a faca e pegando fogo* Kyo: *corre até a garota* Você é louca? Airi: Você é meu novo mestre? Eu obedecerei qualquer ordem que você me der. Kyo: Rumpf...isso é idiotice...então volte para a sua Vila e seja sua própria dona, não obedeça a mais ninguém! Aprenda a se amar para assim você procurar a sua própria felicidade. Airi: S-Sim, meu mestre. Kyo: O que está fazendo ainda parada aqui!? Anda saia daqui! Airi: Oh, sim meu mestre *tentando se levantar apoiando se nas grades* Kyo: Espere... Airi: *parando* Sim, meu mestre. Kyo: Eu vencerei aquele cara e te levarei a uma vila, então me espere aqui, volto em breve. *subindo as escadas* Airi: E-Eu esperarei por você. Kyo: *ao subir as escadas* Aos poucos a luz do fim das escadas ilumina a escuridão. Vento batendo forte. ??: Ima ha Akuma ga Hohoemu Jidai nanda! ??: *pegando galão de gasolina e jogando em Kyo* Kyo: Acha que funciona? ??: Tente usar suas chamas. Kyo: ???? *usando as chamas* Pela mistura entre as chamas e a gasolina, causa uma explosão no corpo de Kyo. ??: *se aproveitando do momento* Nanto Jarougeki! Kyo: UAAH! *sendo lançado* ??: *despejando gasolina no chão em pontos estratégicos* Kyo: *se levantando* O que! Isso não funcionara pra sempre! *pulando para trás* Kurae! *lançando uma onda de fogo pelo chão* Chão começando a pegar fogo em vários lugares, escondendo a presença de ?? nas chamas. Kyo: Seu covarde! *correndo pelo fogo* ??: *pressionando um dos pontos vitais de Kyo e o paralisando por trás* Ore no Na wo Ittemiro! *erguendo o com um punho só* Tradução: Hey você! Diga meu nome. A) Shagi B) Kenshiro C) Jagi Kyo: !!!! Droga... ??: *dando duas joelhadas em Kyo e pressionando novamente seu ponto vital, assim o paralisando* Entendo, então você acha que não sabe meu nome. ??: Essa é a sua ultima chance. A) Kenshiro B) Shachi C) Jagi Kyo: Kuso cansei de você! Jagi: Então você não sabe. *dando tiro* Kyo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.... *ficando com o corpo repleto de chamas* KURAE YAGARE!! Kyo: YYYYYAAAH!! *manda um R.E.D Kick* Jagi: *sendo acertado pelo R.E.D Kick* Maldito! *se levantando e carregando seu Touki* Kyo: *chamas saindo em volta dele* Jagi: Hokuto Rakangeki! Quantos golpes você vai poder desviar? Kyo: *tetando se defender mais levando alguns* Jagi: *acertando alguns pontos vitais* Agora você vai sentir a força do herdeiro do Hokuto Shinken. Corpo de Kyo começa a tremer e então começa a ter espamos músculares. Kyo: *levanta bem devagar com sangue escorrendo na boca* Kuso... O ombro de Kyo começa a inchar. Jagi: Hokuto Shinken é uma arte de Ansatsuken de mais de 1800 anos. Nossa força é usar os pontos vitais do oponente para destruí-lo por dentro. Kyo: Ansa...tsuken? *respirando ofegante* Ombro de Kyo explode de dentro pra fora. Kyo: *ao explodi ficava de joelho* Guuuuuh!!!!! Jagi: *apontando arma para Kyo* Só deve haver um herdeiro de Hokuto Shinken e eu sou, eu, Jagi-sama. *atirando no galão, vazando gasolina* Não vai nem seu corpo, Shuren. *jogando fósforo e cena a seguir* Jagi: HEHEHE! Isso machuca, não é? Hahahaha! Kyo: AAAAAAH!! *sendo jogado para trás pera fora do impacto* Jagi: *descendo e andando até Kyo, então pisando nele* Hehe, essa era a chance que eu tava esperando. Eu, Lorde Jagi, sou o verdadeiro sucessor do Hokuto Shinken! Kyo: ..... *muito ferido levanta um braço* M....m-mor...RA! 115 Shiki Gonan *soca o chão com tanta força que cria uma rajada muito forte para cima* Jagi: *sendo acertado e capacete voa longe* Y-Yametekure!! T-tanomu!! Kyo: Nã...o esperava por essa.....Guh!!! *com a chama, cautelando o ferimento do braço decepado queimando para estancar o sangue* Jagi: Não me machuque, não me machuque. Kyo: *se levantando devagar com o apoio do braço direito* Eu...deveria...matá-lo!...Urg! (Merda...) Jagi: *sorrindo* É mesmo? Bakame! Kateba Iinda Nani wo Tukaou ga! *sacando pistola e atirando* Kyo: ! *dando um soco rapidamente para cima e fogo saem por onde seu braço passou incinenando o metal e fazendo a bala explodir porém ao explodir pega no peito dele e acaba sofrendo dano de leve* Geh... Jagi: Maldito! *sorrindo, dentes brilhando, então rapidamente os brilhos vão na direção de Kyo* Kyo: *não esquivando apenas* Brilhos se revelam espetos de metal, que perfuram três pontos vitais de Kyo, o paralisando. Jagi: *se levantando* Você me deu muita dor de cabeça. *pegando capacete e colocando* Vou acabar com isso no próximo golpe. *concentrando Touki* Kyo: !!! *imóvel* Ku-so... Trovejando muito e chovendo. Jagi: Hokuto Rakangeki! Vamos ver se fica de pé. Kyo: *acertado mas ainda permanecendo em pé, chamas "surge em seu corpo* Des...!!!! *logo chamas vão ficando mais forte que começa a derreter a bala* Jagi: AAAAAHHH!!! *mãos pegando fogo* Como isso é possível?! Kyo: Um cara como você...não pode me vencer...pode tentar mas...sempre sairá muito queimado!!!! Kore...Ga...Kusanagi no ken da!!!!! Trovejava mais. Jagi: *sendo acertado de maneira brutal e sendo arremessado para longe* Win Kyo Trovejava muito mais. Kyo: ?? *bota um joelho o chão* Corpo de Jagi começa a flutuar e vira uma esfera azul. A esfera vermelha surge e se aproxima de esfera azul e ambas as esferas sobem para o céu. Esferas se unem em uma só. ??: Misturando a essência de dois competíveis eu crio o um perfeito. Eis que da união de Billy Kane e Jagi surge um novo ser perfeito! Apresente-se. Jagi Kane: *correndo na direção de Kyo com seu bastão* Highway! *batendo com bastão em Kyo e o jogando para cima* To! *apoiando bastão no ombro, mirando em Kyo, então vareta vira uma bazuca* Hell! *atirando 5 vezes na direção de Kyo* ??: Essa luta não está justa! *fazendo sinal com as mãos e teletransporta Kyo* Para que se prove perfeita, a luta deve ser perfeita *fazendo sinal de mão* Surgindo uma enorme Cruz em Kyo que regenera suas feridas e recupera suas forças. ??: Agora podem ter uma luta perfeita. Kyo: ? *se levantando* ??: Hora de retribuir, esse será o último round para decidir seu Destino. Comecem a luta! Kyo: Cara não sei o que está rolando, mas não terá sorte de novo. Jagi Kane: *avançando na direção de Kyo enquanto girava bastão* Kyo: *dá um um pulo com o R.E.D Kick* Hyiia! Jagi Kane: *girando o bastão lançando para cima, na direção de Kyo, depois, bastão da um tiro explosivo* Kyo: *é acertado pousando e rodando bem rápido escapando do tiro e logo da um chute balé com sequência de um gancho de fogo rodado no ar* Jagi Billy: *sendo acertado pela combinação, dando uma cambalhota* Hey, c'mon! Hokuto Rakangeki! *correndo na direção de Kyo e dando vários golpes em direção aos pontos vitais para paralisá-lo, depois girando bastão rapidamente até pegar fogo, então da um upper usando seu bastão,que joga Kyo para cima* Highway Star! Kyo: *é arremeçado para cima e depois cai* Guah! Jagi Kane: *usando bastão como se fosse uma bazuca* Shoot the thrill! *atirando na direção de Kyo, tiros de bazuca* Kyo: *sendo acertado caindo no chão mais logo levantava com dificuldade* (Droga de novo....) *ofegante lança um projétil de fogo no chão e logo corre quando o projétil me acerta, dá uma cotovelada e o segurando explode o lançando para o ar, então no ar mesmo dá um pulo com o chute na sequência* Jagi Kane: *sendo acertado pela sequência, girando o corpo até o fogo apagar* Back in black! *dando booster (Um mega dash que o chão até pega fogo) e batendo com pedras em Kyo, depois quebrando pedras enquanto gira o bastão, depois gira o corpo e bate com o bastão para levar Kyo para cima, então pula e da vários golpes em direção aos pontos vitais de Kyo* Hokuto Senjusatsu! *depois puxa faca de sua calça e perfura o pé de Kyo, além do próprio pé, assim ambos caem em pé e presos no chão* Meus ataques vão te mandar para outro mundo, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap! *dá um giro com bastão, depois uma cotovelada e então joga galões de gasolinas em Kyo* Madamada Yomi ga Amai wa! *depois da um soco duplo, joelhada e vários golpes em direção aos pontos vitais de Kyo* Hokuto Rakangeki!! *então retira a faca, acende um fósfuro, da um salto para trás e lança fósforo em Kyo* Ima ha Akuma ga Hohoemu Jidai nanda! Fósfuro entra em contato com a gasolina no corpo de Kyo e faz uma explosão. Jagi Kane: Hahahahaha! Kyo: *leva todos até o Dirty deles assim que dá um giro com o bastão* Não vou deixar fazer isso! *pega o bastão que estava indo na direção dele é dá a cotovelada de fogo no bastão se não o quebrando jogando no chão logo em seguida, o combo Gif a seguir* Korede...OWARIDA!! Kyo: *Super Cancel* K.O! Jagi Kane: Naniiiiiii!!!!! ??: O vencedor já está em evidência! Kyo: *olha para o ?? e depois olha para o Jagi* Oreno Kachida! ??: Você venceu, sua recompensa hão de receber. Kyo: *vai até o ??* Do que está falando!? ??: Você é digno de se tornar uma forma de vida perfeita. Kyo: Forma de vida perfeita? Cara você está viajando... ??: Você verá. *erguendo a mão e então Kyo começa a levitar* Kyo: Mas o que!!? ??: Seu nome não será mais Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo vira uma esfera azul. ??: A partir de agora você será novo. *surge uma esfera vermelha que flutua ao lado da esfera azul* A união que o tornará perfeito As duas esferas começam a se fundir enquanto giravam na velocidade da luz, fazendo uma explosão de luz. ??: Agora Você já não é mais Kyo Kusanagi, você é Narukyo. <- To be continued... Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Party